Forbidden
by MisSs005
Summary: Even in the darkness you need a light that will guide you. Nonetheless-- will the light let itself be consumed, or will it have enough power to take the darkness away? KabuXShizu It's alive, baby!
1. Prologue

Pairing: _Kabuto x Shizune_

Titel: **Forbidden.**

Summary: _**Two arch enemies are trying to hold onto something they can't and will never have. Desire, hatred, lust and love intertwines them. However, is a glimpse of the unattainable enough to risk everything? ** _

* * *

**Forbidden.**

_--..Prologue..--_

* * *

_I don't, don't care if it's not right  
To have your arms around me  
I want to feel what it's like  
Take all of you inside of me_

_I know that you're no good for me  
That's why I feel I must confess  
What's wrong is why it feels so right  
I want to feel your sweet caress_

**Forbidden**_** Love (**__**Madonna) **_

* * *

It was raining. The sky was roaring like never before and lighting struck the swaying trees, making them hit the ground the second they made contact. In the midst of all this chaos, two lovers were experiencing the cruel thing called reality. Trying to comfort each other, afraid of letting go…

Sprawled over the mud, a battered black-haired woman caressed the bloodied, silver locks of the man lying on her lap. Her tears falling in the same rhythm as the droplets of water falling from the sky.

"Don't you e-even dare to die on me!" She whispered, fear evident in her soft voice.

The man tried to crack a smile, but his attempt went in vain as he started to cough up blood. The woman supported his head preventing him from choking. When his coughing fit slowed down and finally stopped, she found the courage to rest his head onto her lap once again.

"Kabuto..." She spoke worriedly.

He opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful black ones above him.

"S-Shizune, c-rying d-doesn't su-uit you, y-you kn-now." He forced out of his torn lips.

It made her cry even harder. With much effort he slowly raised his shaking hand and touched her face.

"You idiot!" She cried. "Don't talk! Don't move! You're making it worse! You're, you're...- "

She didn't finish that sentence. She simply _couldn't_. Every sentence hurt, every look clenched her heart and every touch made her feel ashamed of herself. How could something like _this_ which felt _so_ right, be _wrong_? How could she possibly leave him to die? She knew she had to, but hadn't the heart. Why was she so weak? Why was she letting down her village, her friends and family… but most of all, her sensei? She pushed those thoughts away. Kabuto needed her now, and she wouldn't let him down.

"Shizune." He breathed softly with difficulty. "I-I have one m-more favour to as-sk of y-you."

Shizune bowed down to hear his last request.

"T-tell me our stor-ry, I-I want to die h-here… i-in your arm-ms."

Her eyes slightly widened as her heart started to bleed inside. Staring into his black orbs, she knew now; _I love him_.

She kissed his forehead and straightened her posture again. Encouraged by the little ray of sunlight which hit them both as it peeked out from behind the clouds, she started to tell him their story…

A story full of rage, hatred, fear, darkness and light, hope, lust and love.

But most of all; a story full with _forbidden_ desires….

A story of two traitors.

* * *

**A/N: Wow.. This is my first time writing such a depressing story.. I hope I'm managing some how. Just wanted to say that I'm writing a LOT of other stories, so there might be a chance that I'm not gonna update regularly. But when I start a fic, I'm planning on finishing it, so I will definitely be posting the next chaps. **

**Anyways, Fire and Sand, this is for you..! **

**Thanx for reading and lemme know what cha think..!**

**Love y'all!**

_MisSs005_

A/N (3 years later, 22th of December 2009): Well, I must say- this is quite dramatic. A little bit too much, maybe... but then again I didn't feel like changing it. It's cute! Anyhow, it's been a while since then, so I just want to warn you about my style; it's changed.. :))


	2. The First Mistake

**Forbidden.**

_--..The first mistake..--_

_

* * *

_

_"There is a charm about the** forbidden** that makes it unspeakably desirable."  
_

**_Mark Twain_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The first time was an accident.

It never stopped being a mistake, though-- despite whatever coincidental nature.

She had been on another endless quest with her Tsunade-sama; one involving gambling, running away and some more gambling with money that didn't exist. However, while her teacher had been busy with matters concerning material wealth, she had been more preoccupied with matters of the heart and testing her anatomic knowledge through it.

His name was Ken.

Her very first lover, who showed her love, taught her love and made love to her so sweetly.

They didn't have much time left,_ she_ didn't have any time.

It'd been one week already, and she knew with the way Tsunade was losing all bets, they'd probably be on the road tomorrow morning.

As leaving Tsunade-sama was never a real option, she decided to make the best of what she'd got; one night.

She left Ken a note; an address and a promise. There at the little shed next to the lake at the very western edge of the forest, she would give him everything, molding a lifetime in one single night.

So after stammering a bad excuse under Tsunade's knowing look, she put on the most exotic dress she ever laid her eyes on ( a courtesy of one of Tsunade's dodgy " connections") and left towards the forest before sunset.

She was surprised, very surprised when she found him already there, his back facing her and hunched over what she knew was a very, _very_ poisonous plant.

Her anxiety turned into horror.

"Don't touch it!" She gasped, dropping the thin cloak she'd covered her somewhat scanty outfit with.

To her great relief, his hand froze just at the exact right time.

She released the breath she knew she had been holding and walked towards him, slowly.

He was silent, too silent.

"That's a Heracleum mantegassianum." She continued; her voice now under control.

"It's a plant in the family Apiaceae and distinguished by a stout, dark reddish-purple stem and spotted leaf stalks that are hollow and produce sturdy bristles.(1)"

With two final steps she reached him, her heartbeat embracing a new high. She languidly rested her shaking hand on his warm shoulder and felt it tense so ever lightly.

"A-another interesting, but dangerous quality they have," she cursed her stutter, "is their menacing nature… they're toxic."

He still didn't reply, making her feel even more nervous. _Damn him_! He knew this was the first time she'd been the one initiating something. He didn't have to make it harder!

Her panicked thoughts were halted as her hand glided off; he was standing up.

Soon he would turn around.

With whatever courage she could muster, she closed her eyes and chose to act without thinking.

Nearly standing on her toes, she gently pulled him towards herself and started kissing him with the same passion he had kissed her countless times.

He tensed at first, as if surprised, and after what seemed like an eternity she felt him respond.

He wasn't gentle; she noticed when she was pushed against the rough surface of a tree. She gasped when the cold, sharp structure made contact with her unprotected hot skin.

He took this opening to his advantage, ravaging her lips in a way that _burned_ so much.

He'd never kissed like this. It hurt, but _Kami_—she wanted so much more.(2)

Then his lips were gone so sudden and a growl escaped her throat before she could stop it. His heat had entirely left her form when she finally opened her eyes.

Black clashed with equal black.

Her heart stopped.

He just stared back at her, those eyes narrowing only slightly, as if assessing her. Then the corners of his thin mouth curled up to form a rather spoiled yet appreciative smirk.

" Oh,- _Kami_..-" was Shizune's only response as she'd continued staring in horror.

_This guy wasn't even Ken!_

_Yes_, his hair was the same shade of silver.

_And yes_, it was tied up in a similar style.

But his eyes were equally, probably even more, onyx-shaded than hers.

This was a problem because Ken's_ silver _orbs had most certainly nothing to do with _black_.

And those lips, his tongue…- burning, indulging brutally—_no_!

No, he was _definitely_ not Ken.

The realization she'd been passionately kissing a complete stranger (and enjoying it) other than her lover hit her hard. Yet, the first thing she felt before the horrible guilt and the unimaginable embarrassment, was the need to touch her lips; _caress_ them…-

She turned in a worse shade of red after that.

"_Uh_..- I- I'm sorry, sir! I just thought you were someone else…-" The minute those words left her lips, she felt like banging her head. Smooth, _real_ smooth.

While she looked down frustrated, seriously pondering if perhaps she should knock him out and leave him in some casino, she was interrupted (quite rudely!) by his low chuckle.

When she looked up, ready to push him away and just leave, her heart stopped, _again_.

His dark eyes smoldered hers, and she felt he was looking straight into her; seeing past everything.

Time seemed to stop, but then he turned around, breaking the spell, and started walking away.

"Don't worry, it happens. It's been a pleasure being part of your mistake."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving her slumped against the same tree he had brutally pushed her onto. Against all control her fingers finally travelled up to her face and stopped at her lips. They were burning.

Ken found her fifteen minutes later, sitting across some odd looking plant while staring at it. She didn't sense him, until his soft hands caressed her back and he asked with a worried tone what happened to it.

The first time was an accident, a mistake. She didn't even know who he was at that point.

_Yakushi Kabuto. _

Not a very long time would pass when they'd meet again.

At that point she couldn't have possibly known it, though.

She would make many mistakes.

* * *

A/N: Yes...Oh my.. I am actually updating this story AFTER YEARS...!! You are not hallucinating..!! This is REAL! :D :D

Anyhow, I know this entry is quite late- but better ever than never; I did promise to finish all of my fics.

I just want to apology to everyone who has been waiting and hating me for it and to Fire and Sand (the one who'd requested this pairing once upon a time...).

I hope you won't give up on the story just because the authoress happens to be a ***********. :))

Thank you for bothering to read.

PS: I still don't have a beta, so you'll have to live with the emotional scars my off grammar and spelling (if any) and my tendency of jumping between British/American style will give you. Plus- haven't been watching Naruto for aaaaaaaaaages, so I hope that everything is remotely in character.

(1) Imported straight from Wikipedia. Don't we just _looove_ Wiki..!

(2) God


End file.
